Problem: $ \left(\dfrac{1}{125}\right)^{-\frac{1}{3}}$
Answer: $= 125^{\frac{1}{3}}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{3}=125$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({5}\Big)^{3}=125$ So $\left(\dfrac{1}{125}\right)^{-\frac{1}{3}}=125^{\frac{1}{3}}=5$